


(Baby) Bump, Set, Spike!

by angelflyer22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, HinataShoyou, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mpreg, kageyamatobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelflyer22/pseuds/angelflyer22
Summary: Hinata wants a baby after seeing his friends start settling down and having kids of their own. Of course, Kageyama can't say no to his short, adorable husband, so they begin trying.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	1. Chaper 1

It was early in the morning, just at the crack of dawn, when Hinata awoke to his alarm. He slid out of bed and went to fix up a quick breakfast, fit for professional volleyball players. After he finished, he set the table and went to wake his raven-haired husband.

"Wake up!" Hinata exclaimed in his usual upbeat tone as he swung the door to his and Kageyama's bedroom door opened. "Time for breakfast!"

Kageyama groaned in his sleep before turning to his side, away from Hinata.

"I'm going to start first. Come out whenever you wake up."

Then the orange-haired male left the room and began eating his breakfast. After he finished, he put his plate in the sink and started stretching in the living room. As Hinata was stretching, Kageyama finally decided to get up and come out of their room to eat breakfast. He thanked the shorter for the meal and ate quickly so that he could stretch and get ready for their daily morning jog.

Hinata finished stretching and went to change into his tracksuit. Once he was changed and ready to go, he went and sat in the living room, waiting for Kageyama to hurry up and get ready as well. The raven-haired male threw the plates and bowls in the sink and went back to their bedroom. A few minutes later, he came back out and started putting his shoes on. Hinata jumped off the couch and pulled his shoes on before leaving their apartment first. Kageyama, who wasn't far behind, locked the door and then chased after his short lover.

After their morning run, they came home to grab their gym bags. Then they headed back out to the community center that was only a block away. Once they arrived, they stretched and warmed up before playing volleyball with some of the locals and other volleyball players that were there. They played a few games until noon and then decided to go home to eat lunch.

"I can't believe Tsukishima and Yamaguchi already have a kid," Hinata said, thinking aloud.

Kageyama looked over to his short husband and then sat down across from him. "Yeah. Did they get discharged yet? Maybe we should go visit them."

"I don't know. I have to text Yamaguchi." Hinata let out a sigh and pulled out his phone to text his friend.

Kageyama reached his hand over and caressed the orange-haired male's cheek. "When the time is right, it'll happen."

Hinata looked at Kageyama before biting his bottom lip and nodding his head. He took in a breath and placed his free hand on top of Kageyama's. "I know, but I just really want a baby," Hinata pouted playfully, trying his best to hide his sadness, but Kageyama could see through his front.

"You want to try tonight?" Kageyama asked with a straight face, being completely serious.

Immediately, Hinata's face grew red. "Wh-What?"

"Do you want--"

"I know! I heard you. I just-- I mean-- you're being so direct today..."

The raven-haired male just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his lunch. Hinata forced himself to calm down before finishing his text to Yamaguchi and eating the rest of his lunch as well.

Kageyama being direct wasn't anything new, but whenever he brought up sex so casually and straightforward like that, it always had Hinata blushing. There were times when Hinata would think about sexy time with Kageyama and he'd still blush even after the few years they've been married.

By the time they finished eating, Yamaguchi had texted Hinata back saying that they were at home and that if they wanted to come over they could. Hinata informed Kageyama of the text message and soon after they finished cleaning up, they headed over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's apartment. Hinata was the most excited to see their new baby. Yamaguchi had sent out a picture to all of their friends, so Hinata did get to see her, but it was different than seeing her in person.

As soon as they got there, the couple walked up to their friends' apartment hand in hand. They rang the doorbell and Tsukishima let them in. When they walked in, Yamaguchi was sitting on the couch with his newborn baby in his arms, feeding her a tiny bottle.

Hinata fast walked over to them and sat down beside Yamaguchi while Kageyama and Tsukishima sat on the other couch. Hinata looked down at the newborn with awe, trying to contain his overloading excitement. "She's adorable," he gushed.

Yamaguchi smiled. Then he pulled the little, empty bottle from her mouth and put it on the coffee table. "Here, you can hold her. I'm going to get lunch ready." He passed Hoshiko over to Hinata and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, we ate already, Yamaguchi. Don't worry about us. Just make enough for you and Stingyshima," Hinata called after him.

"It's okay. Just eat again. It's your off season, right?"

"Yeah, but I still have to keep up with my diet and meal plan."

"You'll be fine. You guys work out constantly anyway."

Before Hinata got to say anything else, Yamaguchi had already begun cooking. Just a few minutes after holding Hoshiko, she started to squirm and whine, making Hinata panic. He snapped his head up and looked at Tsukishima for help.

"What do I do?" Hinata asked, worried that he had done something wrong.

Tsukishima smirked and just shook his head. "You want a kid, but you panic at the smallest things."

Hinata glared at the blond and tried patting Hoshiko gently to get her to stop whining, but she didn't stop. She just ended up squirming even more and whining even louder.

"Stingyshima! Do something... I don't want her to cry," Hinata begged.

Finally, the tall blond got up and reached for his daughter. Slowly and gently, he lifted her so that she was upright and resting her chin on his shoulder. "She probably needs to burp or change her position," Tsukishima said while patting her back.

The couple stared at their blond friend. "Wow, Stingyshima is really cleaning up his act," Kageyama commented from the side.

"I know, he actually knows what he's doing," Hinata added on. "He really looks like a dad now."

From the kitchen, Yamaguchi chuckled after hearing the teasing. Tsukishima scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear that kind of stuff from you guys," the blond said, staring down at the couple and remembering their high school years. Then he reached for a cloth and draped it over his shoulder just in case. Once Hoshiko burped, Tsukishima pulled out some stuff to change a diaper and gently laid her down on a small mat. He unwrapped her from the blanket that she was in and started unbuttoning her onesie. Then he moved aside.

"You two," Tsukishima called, staring at Hinata and Kageyama. "Come change her diaper."

Both Hinata and Kageyama turned to look at one another in fear before turning back to Tsukishima. The blond waited patiently for them to slowly inch towards him and his baby before telling them how to start. Hinata took the lead and began taking off the soiled diaper first just as Tsukishima told him.

The whole process of changing a diaper was rough for the two, but they eventually got through it. They did mess up twice, though. Just as they finished changing Hoshiko's diaper and swaddling her back up, Yamaguchi finished preparing lunch.

"Not bad, guys," the green-haired male complimented them.

He brought the food over to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. It wasn't a full on lunch, but it did look good.

"They could use some work," Tsukishima said while smirking. "If they had a kid now, I would be worried for their safety."

"Stop it," Yamaguchi scolded while hitting his blond husband gently on the shoulder. "Anyway, let's eat. I know you said that you have to watch your diet and all, so I just made small stuff. I guess it's more like finger food."

"Thanks, Yamaguchi," Hinata said and reached for some fruits.

Yamaguchi picked up Hoshiko and put her in a little rocker beside the couch. Then he sat down beside Hinata and started picking at the food.

"So, Hinata," Yamaguchi started, "feeling pregnant yet?"

Hinata sighed and pouted. "No. Last week I felt nauseous, but it was only because I changed my workout routine and diet so quickly. It was really disappointing."

"Oh, well don't worry too much about it. I'm sure it'll happen soon. You don't have to rush either."

Yamaguchi placed a hand on the smaller's back and rubbed it comfortingly.

Hinata cracked a small smile. "Thanks."

The couples chit-chatted while they snacked and watched TV. Then Hinata was back to holding Hoshiko. While Hinata was gently rocking back and forth with his friends' newborn, Kageyama came over and sat beside his small lover.

Hinata looked over to him and asked, "Did you want to hold her?"

"Wh-What if I drop her?" Kageyama worried, reaching out, yet holding back at the same time.

Yamaguchi chuckled from the couch. "Don't worry, you won't drop her."

"If you drop her, I will--" Tsukishima started threatening.

"Shush, that's not encouraging, Kei." Yamaguchi elbowed his husband to quiet him. "Here, I'll teach you how to hold her since you'll probably need to learn how to when the time comes."

Yamaguchi moved from the couch and over to the raven-haired male. Then Hinata handed Hoshiko over and watched the nervous Kageyama listen and learn from their friend. Once Yamaguchi had instructed him on how to keep his arms and how to support her head, he placed Hoshiko in Kageyama's arms gently and sat back.

"There you go. Super easy, right?" he said, smiling.

As Hinata watched his husband hold Hoshiko, the want for a child grew even larger in him. Kageyama looked so natural with a baby in his arms; it made Hinata's heart skip a beat imagining his and Kageyama's future family. He just wanted a baby so badly.

"Thanks for having us over," Kageyama said to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as they stood in the entrance of the apartment, getting ready to leave.

"No problem. Thanks for stopping by," Yamaguchi replied with his usual smile.

Hinata finished slipping his shoes on and stood up straight. "We'll see you guys next time."

"Alright, drive safe!"

Tsukishima gave a little wave and then walked back toward the living room and Yamaguchi said goodbye one last time before closing the door after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First chapter! How'd you guys like it? If you didn't know, I have another story/fic about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi called "Our Little Family" that ties into this one. You don't have to read that one to understand what's going on in this story, but if you want to, go check it out! :D


	2. Chapter 2

When Hinata and Kageyama got home, it was already late afternoon. Kageyama headed straight for their couch to lay down, and he pulled out his phone. Right away, Hinata knew what his husband was doing; he was watching volleyball videos online. The orange-haired male smiled lovingly as he entered the living room. Then he got a phone call. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and the screen lit up with a picture of Kenma and himself.

"Kenma!" Hinata exclaimed into the phone as soon as he picked it up.

"Hey, Shoyou," Kenma replied.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. I've just been laying in bed all day."

"Morning sickness?" Hinata asked as he moved to his room to go lay in his bed.

"Yeah. I hate it. I can't even sit up without being nauseous."

The orange-haired male felt bad for his blond friend. Kenma definitely sounded more tired than usual and it worried Hinata, but he knew that it was just the downsides of pregnancy. "Ah, that's got to suck. Have you been trying to eat at least?"

"Yeah, Tetsuro kept feeding me light dishes throughout the day."

"Oh, that's good." Hinata paused for a second. "Hey, Kenma?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm... How did you get pregnant?"

Kenma grew confused. He knew that Hinata knew how one would get pregnant, obviously, but he didn't understand why his orange-haired friend was asking him this. "What do you mean?"

"L-Like... you know, what positions did you and Kuroo use and all that?" Hinata was a bit embarrassed to ask his friend this sort of question, but he wanted to know. Maybe it would help him and Kageyama.

"P-Positions?" Clearly, Kenma was caught off guard with what Hinata was asking, but he knew how innocent Hinata was and how much he wanted to have a baby. "W-Well... I mean.. Uhh, Tetsuro and I... To be honest, I don't know. We-- uh, did it a lot in a lot of different positions, so I don't know when it actually happened... Shoyou, there's no specific position to get pregnant in."

"But you're already pregnant."

"So? It's not a race, you know?"

Hinata sighed. "Yeah, I know..."

Kenma frowned listening to the sadness in Hinata's voice. More than anything he wanted his friend to be happy and have a baby, but they were still fairly young, all of them being in their mid to late twenties-- just turning thirty, so he didn't want Hinata to be in distress.

"Shoyou, want to go shopping with me next weekend?"

"For baby stuff?"

"No, there's a new game that came out and I want to play it. Then I was going to go look at some volleyball stuff."

Hinata's ears perked up after hearing "volleyball," and his mood changed quickly. "Okay, I'll go with you."

"Alright, I'll come pick you up then."

"Okay. See you!"

After Hinata hung up with Kenma, he plugged his phone into his charger next to the bed and went back out to the living room. Kageyama was still lying on the couch on his phone, so Hinata decided to slither his way into the taller's arms. The orange-haired male laid his head on his husband's broad muscular chest and let out a little sigh.

"Something wrong?" Kageyama asked, pausing his video and setting his phone done on the coffee table.

"No," Hinata replied "I just like laying on top of you. Oh, and I'm going out with Kenma next weekend."

"Alright. Where are you planning to go?"

"I think to the mall. Kenma wants a new game."

"Sounds just like Kozume."

Hinata chuckled. "Yep." He paused for a second and turned his head so that he could look up at his handsome husband. "What should we make for dinner?"

"How about curry?"

"Okay. Did you want to start chopping up the greens and I'll start on the curry?"

Kageyama nodded and planted a soft kiss on the top of Hinata's head before moving to get up.

The couple got up together and wandered into the kitchen to start on their dinner. After they had their dinner, they had a beer each and sat in the living room to watch a movie. It was a comedy that Tanaka had suggested to them a while back, but they hadn't gotten the chance to sit down and watch until then. The movie lasted for about an hour and a half. Hinata thoroughly enjoyed it while Kageyama almost fell asleep towards the end of the movie.

"Let's go to bed," Hinata said as he got up and reached for Kageyama's hands to drag him up.

Kageyama allowed Hinata to pull him up to his feet before scooping Hinata up and bringing him to their bedroom. Once in their room, he dropped the smaller onto their bed and slowly crawled over top of him. Then he leaned downwards and pecked Hinata's lips gently and moved to whisper into his ear.

"Don't you want to do it?" the raven-haired male asked as he caressed Hinata's cheek.

Hinata's cheeks reddened, but he smiled before pulling Kageyama into a deep kiss. "Does that answer you question?" Hinata asked, breathless, keeping his hands wrapped behind Kageyama's neck.

The taller smirked in return and went back for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shorter-ish chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> Honestly, it wasn't supposed to end there. There was gonna be some y'know... more smutty details and all, but one: I'm not confident in writing smut LOL (I think this would've been my first ever smut scene in my whole writing history), two: I didn't want to change the rating of the story/fic even though some stuff in my stories may be borderline XD, three: the whole smut/sexy time scene isn't complete (more like I couldn't finish writing it because I didn't know what else to write for it LOL). Yeahhh, I may or may not post a separate story that contains the smut, but I don't know yet. We'll see!
> 
> Anyway, I was planning on updating every weekend or every other weekend, but my past weekend was a bit busy so I didn't get the chance to post this chapter. And then this coming weekend will be busy so... I don't know when the next chapter will be up! I'm sorry, please be patient with me :(
> 
> The latest Haikyuu episode thoughhhhh (ep 9)! It has to be one of my most favorite episodes in the whole series I think... But I love all episodes deep down LOL


	3. Chapter 3

The next weekend came around quickly, and as Kenma had said, he came by to pick up the orange-haired male. They drove to a nearby mall and made their way to a game store so that Kenma could pick out the game that he wanted.

As they were waiting in line, Hinata turned to his blond friend and asked, "Shouldn't you be looking for baby stuff instead?"

"Well, I didn't really want you to think about baby related stuff... Plus, I really did want this game, and Tetsuro asked me to get him new knee pads since his were getting worn out," Kenma answered truthfully. Hinata nodded in response and looked around at the other games on the shelves nearby. "Why don't we grab something to eat afterwards? What do you feel like eating?"

"Let's get something that you want. I'm sure you're craving, right?"

"It's okay. I'm the one who dragged you out here after all." Kenma smiled and gently patted Hinata's arm.

The shorter smiled back at his pregnant friend and nodded, saying that he would think about a place where they could go.

As soon as they were done checking out, they went to walk around the mall for a bit while Hinata thought of what he wanted to eat. They were passing by the food court when suddenly Hinata felt like he was going to vomit. AT first it was only a little gag and he was able to hide it from Kenma, but then his nausea got so bad that he had to cup a hand over his mouth and stop where they were.

"Are you okay?" Kenma asked, worried that something was wrong with his friend. He put a hand to the shorter's back only to have it slide off because Hinata darted for the nearest bathroom.

Quickly, Kenma followed after his friend, ignoring all the stares that they received from the people nearby.

In the bathroom, he heard Hinata puking his guts out and then the flush of a toilet. The blond patiently waited for him outside of the half closed stall. When the orange-haired male finally came out he looked at Kenma with guilt.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized, knowing that his friend hated attention. "I bet so many people were staring at us."

"Don't worry about it," Kenma told him. As much as he hated attention, he was more worried about his friend than anything. "Are you okay, though? Did you eat anything bad or do you have the flu?"

Hinata thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know... I don't think I ate anything bad. I have a meal plan and Kageyama follows it , too, so I don't think it's the food. And I've been healthy. I don't skip my vitamins or anything either..." Then he made his way over to the sink so that he could clean himself up a bit.

Kenma stood beside his friend and passed him some paper towels after he turned the sink off. The blond thought for a second. "Hey, I know this probably sounds cliche, especially because you just threw up, but maybe you are pregnant."

"Really? You really think so?" Hinata's eyes lit up at the possibility that he might actually finally be pregnant with his and Kageyama's child.

"It's a possibility," Kenma replied. "But there is still the chance that you might not be." The blond didn't want to get Hinata's hopes up just in case he wasn't pregnant because it would only disappoint him and make him feel even worse.

Hinata nodded, but kept a smile on his face. "Do you know where I can buy a pregnancy test?"

Kenma let out a small sigh, but smiled back at Hinata's excitement. "Yeah. Let's go buy that and then we can go get some food."

After the two went out to buy a pregnancy test at a nearby convenience store, they went to a buffet not that far down the road to eat lunch. Once they were seated and had their food in front of them, they had gotten on the topic of babies again.

"Have you gone to see Yamaguchi's baby?" Hinata asked as he sipped from his glass of water.

"Yeah, Tetsuro and I went once after they got discharged from the hospital," Kenma replied.

"Isn't she so cute? And she's super tiny! When she started whining I didn't know what to do... but I like holding her."

Kenma let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, she is cute."

There was a pause as they ate their food from their plates. Then Hinata looked up at his blond friend. "Hey, do you know if your baby is going to be a boy or a girl?"

"No, I don't know yet. I will find out in a couple of weeks."

"Oh," Hinata said with an understanding nod. "Then, do you want a girl or a boy?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Kenma said, letting a hand rub over his tiny bump. "Tetsuro said that he wanted both a boy and a girl, though."

Hinata smirked, "So does that mean you guys are already planning for another baby?!"

Kenma pouted. "I think Tetsuro is, but I'm not planning of getting pregnant anytime soon after this one is born."

The orange-haired male chuckled. "I mean, Suga and Daichi-senpai managed to have two kids just fine."

"But they're parent material. I was able to see them having kids since our high school days."

"Well, what about Yaku-san and Lev? They had twins right off the bat."

"Yaku is more parent material like Sugawara and Sawamura, and Lev... well, he's learning. Yaku told me that Lev can be left alone with the twins for a whole day now."

"Maybe I should go visit them soon. The last time I saw them was at the gym, but they didn't bring their babies."

"Oh, yeah, they left them with Lev's sister that night."

As Hinata went in for another bite of his food, a thought came to his mind. "What if you're pregnant with twins, too!"

Kenma's face paled at the thought of having not just one baby, but two. The idea of his belly growing twice the size scared him and he couldn't even imagine how tired he would be. He thought that it would be impossible for himself. When Yaku had told everyone that he was having twins, Kenma was surprised and felt bad that Yaku, having such a small body stature, had to carry two babies. Plus, it didn't help that Lev was a large person himself.

"I hope that I'm not. Though, I'm sure that Tetsuro would be please," Kenma said, thinking about his husband.

"Kuroo is a family man, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He was super excited when we found out. He literally jumped for joy."

"Wow, I cannot see Kuroo doing that," Hinata said with a laugh, imagining Kenma's tall husband jumping around in his head.

Kenma smiled along with his friend, remembering back to the night when him and Kuroo had found out that they were expecting. Kuroo was absolutely elated and jumped into the air before getting onto his knees and wrapping his arms around Kenma's waist. He gave Kenma's stomach a quick kiss and then got back up on his feet to kiss his lover ever so passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! How'd you like this chapter? I personally just love love love KenHina's friendship. (I may or may not ship them a bit, too) I also think that LevYaku is pretty adorable ^-^
> 
> Anyway, since I have some free time... I might update the next chapter sooner than later. I don't know yet. We'll see what happens. But everyone! Stay safe, stay healthy! :)


	4. Chapter 4

After the two friends had finished eating their full, they climbed back into the car.

"H-Hey, Kenma?" Hinata said, nervously shifting in his seat as Kenma started backing out of the parking space.

"Hmm?" Kenma hummed, waiting for Hinata to continue as he started driving towards Hinata and Kageyama's apartment.

"Is it okay if I take the test at your house? All of a sudden I feel so nervous and... if I'm not pregnant, I don't know if I can face Kageyama right away."

Kenma glanced over at the orange-haired male quickly, who was staring out the window and was fidgeting, and nodded. "Of course. Tetsuro is actually out right now, so it'll just be the two-- oh wait, let's stop by a sports store first. I still have to pick up some knee pads."

The shorter nodded. Then they were off to the closest sports store. It didn't take them too long to find the knee pads and check out. They were on the road again after a couple of minutes, heading out to Kenma's place.

After Kenma parked his car, they went up to his apartment and opened up the box that held the pregnancy stick right away. Then Kenma stepped out of the bathroom and allowed Hinata some privacy while he did his business. A couple of minutes later, Hinata came out of the bathroom with the pregnancy stick in hand. He hadn't looked at it himself yet, nervous about the result, so he turned it so that Kenma could read it for him. Hinata unintentionally held his breath as he waited for the blond to read the results out to him.

"Just breath," Kenma advised the shorter, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and help calm him. Then the blond leaned forward and took a look at the thin stick.

Hinata nodded and tried to breathe normally, but ended up letting out a shaking breath. "Well? What does it say?" Hinata asked, getting anxious as seconds went by.

Suddenly, Kenma smiled and locked eyes with the younger man. That was all that Hinata needed to see before dropping his arms to his sides. He stepped closer to the blond and rested his head on his shoulder. "Kenma!" Hinata cried out. "I can't believe it!"

Kenma pulled him close and patted his back. "You and Kageyama are going to be great parents. Oh, and don't forget to schedule an appointment with a doctor to confirm everything and get a check up."

"Okay, I will," Hinata continued to cry. He was overflowing with emotion, and he was beyond happy. This was what he had wanted and wished for for the past couple of weeks. Now, it was all coming true.

Once Hinata calmed down and wiped his tears of joy away, he let go of Kenma. The two of them moved and went to sit on the couch where they would be more comfortable. Hinata started asking the blond about everything related to his pregnancy and what he knew about babies, and Kenma patiently replied to all of the shorter's questions with as much knowledge as he had known.

Hinata grew quiet as soon as he ran out of any more questions to ask the blond. His gaze moved down to his hands in his lap. He was fidgeting, but he stopped and let one of his hands move up to his flat, toned stomach. He imagined what it would be like when his stomach grew larger and a big smile made it's way on his face. He was extremely happy, and he wondered how Kageyama would react to the news.

After spending most of the afternoon with Kenma, Hinata decided that it was time to go home. At first, Kenma offered to drop Hinata off, but the shorter forced him to bed because he could tell the morning sickness was creeping back up the blond's throat despite trying to hide it. Just as Hinata was leaving, he bumped into Kuroo at the door. He was glad Kuroo had come back before he actually left, so that Kenma wouldn't suffer from nausea by himself. He informed Kuroo about the state his pregnant husband was in and said goodbye to his best friend's husband before exiting their apartment.

When he got home, he rushed over to Kageyama, who was in the kitchen cooking dinner. The shorter wrapped his arms around Kageyama's waist and tucked his face comfortably between his shoulder blades.

"I'm home," Hinata mumbled into the taller's back.

"Welcome back," the raven-haired male replied. "Are you hungry?"

The shorter nodded his head. Then he paused before saying, "Hey, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Hinata unwrapped his arms around Kageyama and moved so that he could face him. Kageyama continued to cook, but stopped what he was doing and turned to face his lover when he didn't hear a response from his husband.

His husband looked nervous with his small half-smile. It made him wonder if something bad had happened to the shorter while he was out with Kozume. He frowned and was about to ask what was wrong until Hinata took a breath and stared deep into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"R-Really?" Kageyama's eyes widened and he interlaced his fingers with Hinata's. That wasn't something that he was expecting and it was definitely a surprise to hear.

"Yeah, really!" Hinata smiled brightly and bounced lightly on his heels in excitement. He let go of one of Kageyama's hands and dug into his back pocket to show the positive pregnancy test. "We're gonna be dads!"

Kageyama looked at the shorter lovingly and pulled him into an embrace. "I love you so much. We're going to be the best dads ever."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I honestly cannot believe that I got this out today. I have like two essays to write that I haven't even started, and I was going to postpone updating until tomorrow. But I'm just procrastinating and stalling now LOL
> 
> Anyway, aren't they just the cutest? Oh, and in this world, the Corona virus doesn't exist. Only flowers, rainbows, and happiness exist, with a side of angst and drama from time to time XD


End file.
